


如果是你

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	如果是你

1.  
今天是林彦俊和陈立农第一次搬到这个小的出租屋。

屋子很小，一室一厅，不过对他们两个人来说也已经足够了。  
等到两个人收拾好行李的时候，已经很晚了。  
没有买菜，两个人就泡了两碗面。  
热水还是向邻居借的。  
没有餐桌，两个人就坐在地上，把低矮的小茶几作为餐桌。  
打开电视机，电视剧的剧情还是很俗套。  
一瓶可乐被倒在两个杯子里。

这就是新生活的开始。

林彦俊和陈立农在一起两年了。

两个人是念书的时候认识的。  
林彦俊大陈立农几岁，陈立农是本科生的时候他已经是研究生。  
但是性别都不是问题，年龄又算什么呢？

两个人都是美术生，但是又有很大的不同。  
陈立农身上没有艺术家的孤傲，而是自信和热情。  
林彦俊身上则只是温柔和理性。

他们唯一相同的地方大概就是不得志吧。  
陈立农的梦想是成为一名服装设计师，而林彦俊的梦想是成为影视剧的视觉指导。  
其实是异曲同工。  
一样天马行空。

人们总是把该填在“梦想”那一栏的东西，填在了“志愿”那一栏。

他们两个经常一起在这个小屋里画画。

一张茶几一人坐在一边。  
大部分时候都安静不说话。  
但是并不是悬崖断绝的安静，而是树木丰茂的安静。

陈立农喜欢喝酸奶，两个人就一人面前摆着一杯酸奶。  
有的时候会抬头看一眼彼此。

吃完晚饭两个人就一起躺在卧室的大床上。  
房间面积不大，但是林彦俊坚持要买很大的床。  
毕竟睡觉对他来说是很重要的事情。

总是相拥睡去。

 

“今天怎么样？”  
陈立农回来的时候，林彦俊正在做饭。  
“不知道。”  
陈立农没精打采的回答。

这是他不知道第几次出去交设计稿了，但都是无功而返。

“没事，马上开饭了。”

林彦俊今天下了水饺。  
是韭菜馅的，因为陈立农不吃芹菜。

吃完晚饭他们会一起去逛超市。  
大部分时候什么也不买，只是逛一逛。  
反正有的是大把时间，和身边的人一起逛超市是最幸福的选择了吧。

这样的生活日复一日。

但是很快，陈立农就迎来了自己的第一个机会。  
为一个作家画插画。

“阿俊。”  
陈立农坐在沙发上拿着编辑给他的东西不知所措。  
“怎么了？”  
林彦俊走过来坐到他旁边搂住他。  
“如果是你，你会接这个项目吗？”

林彦俊知道他的意思。  
这不是他想做的，但这是他现在可以做的。

“如果是我，我会去的。”  
林彦俊很冷静的说。

陈立农第二天就去出版社报到了。  
他从来都是很相信林彦俊的。

这个决定果然没有做错。

这个作家的书卖得很畅销，连带着陈立农的插画也被更多人看到。  
陈立农没有红，但是他的画红了。  
这也足够他满足了。

与此同时，林彦俊也在为一个网综做布景设计。

两个人的梦想好像都在起步。

陈立农开始接到很多很多的绘本设计。  
虽然这不是他想做的，但是不得不说，这是一个过日子的好门道。

林彦俊也开始学习建模，以满足一些网综的后期电子布景。

其实都不尽人意。  
但是都踯躅前行。

很快他们就攒够了一笔钱。  
是可以搬到新家的一笔钱。

 

2.  
今天又是搬家的日子。  
虽然还是租的，但是这一个大房子对他们俩来说的意义可是不一样的。

在大房子吃的第一顿晚餐还是泡面。  
这是林彦俊的主意。  
他总有一些奇奇怪怪的小仪式，让陈立农觉得忍俊不禁。

他们看中这个房子就在于它有两个书房。  
两个人终于可以在宽敞又随意的地方做自己的事情。  
只是不能一抬头就看见对方了。

甚至可能没办法见到面。

“要走了吗？”  
林彦俊要去跟一个新的剧组。  
这是他第一次真正的跟剧组，是一个新的开始。  
“嗯。”  
他把手搭在陈立农的肩膀上，人环住他。  
“但是我很快就回来，我只去看一个景，后面的都在家里设计就行了。”

即使林彦俊这样说，陈立农还是委屈的嘟起了嘴。  
“好了啦！”  
林彦俊凑上去轻轻地吻了他一下。  
“那我真的走了哦！”

林彦俊走了。  
林彦俊总是把陈立农安排地妥妥当当的才离开。  
冰箱塞得满满的，衣服都是搭配好的。  
满足了陈立农这个生活白痴。

林彦俊果然很快就回来了。

“我们今天出去吃好不好？”  
林彦俊刚到机场就接到了陈立农打来的电话。  
“好啊。”

等到林彦俊到的时候，他才发现陈立农给他的地址是一个中级饭店。

“今天是什么日子啊？干嘛跑到这么正规的地方来？”  
林彦俊一边笑着坐下一边问。  
“没什么啊，就庆祝你回来嘛。”  
陈立农一边说着一边打开一瓶红酒。

“你今天到底怎么了？”  
林彦俊有点纳闷。

“咳，今天，我有一个东西送给你。”  
陈立农神秘兮兮的说。  
“锵锵！”  
陈立农掏出一个深蓝色的丝绒盒子递到林彦俊手上。  
“嗯。”  
他挑挑眉毛示意林彦俊打开。

林彦俊将信将疑的打开盒子。

是一枚戒指。

“你看！”  
陈立农伸出手来，他的左手上带着一个和盒子里躺着的一样的戒指。

是一个很简单的银色戒指，没有多余的装饰，只是一个银环。  
林彦俊喜欢银饰，陈立农一直都是知道的。

“喜欢吗？”  
林彦俊笑着点了点头，看起来很冷静的样子，但实际上眼睛一直盯着戒指看都没挪开过。  
“我来给你带！”  
陈立农兴冲冲的掏出戒指带到林彦俊的手上。  
林彦俊的手很好看，戒指的大小正好。  
这可是陈立农自己悄悄量出来的呢。

“只要我们俩没分手你就不能摘掉它啊！”  
陈立农装作凶巴巴的样子。

林彦俊笑了。  
“我答应你，只要我还爱你，我就不会摘掉它。”

那个时候他们还不知道，这两句话其实是不一样的。

林彦俊还是每天在家画稿子建模，陈立农也不断的画着插画。  
两个人越来越忙越来越忙。  
有的时候几天都见不上一面。

但是当你在不断的向前走的时候，机会也许会和你迎面相撞。

陈立农见到一张秀展助理集训的报名单子的时候，是难以置信的。  
这张单子是他的第一个编辑给他的。  
人家知道他的梦想一直是服装设计。

“阿俊！你看这个！”  
陈立农兴冲冲的把单子给林彦俊看。  
“你想去吗？”

陈立农知道林彦俊的意思。

这次集训是去意大利，时间是一个半月。  
陈立农还没有离家这么久过。

“如果是你，你会去吗？”  
陈立农问。

“我会的。”  
林彦俊几乎毫无犹豫就说了。

“这是你一直都想做的，不需要考虑我或者什么，这样的机会错过可能就没有了。”  
林彦俊一直都是这么的冷静、理智、直率。

陈立农一直都觉得林彦俊太知道自己要的是什么了。

“那我就去了。”  
“嗯，我等你回来。”

陈立农出发去了米兰。  
时尚之都。是设计者都向往的地方。

“阿俊！我今天见到了集训的导师。”  
两个人隔着六小时的时差打着越洋电话。  
“怎么样？”  
“和我想象中不一样诶，是一个老头，头发都白了。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
林彦俊在电话的那一边听着陈立农失望的语气笑了。

第二天，没有人接。

第三天。  
“阿俊！我跟你讲，我们老师其实人超级好的！我看到他的设计稿真的好厉害啊！”  
“是吗？那你要好好表现啊！”  
“对了，他还会说中文呢！一点点。普通话比你还差哈哈哈。”  
“喂！”

第四天，没有人接。  
第五天，没有人接。

第十天。  
“农农，我要去跟一个大剧了。”

 

3.  
陈立农的集训在紧张的进行着，这一边，林彦俊的工作也在有条不紊的进展。

“就算有什么事情，也不要联系陈立农。”  
林彦俊对剧组里知道他有男朋友的几个朋友这样叮嘱。  
他知道陈立农一定忙得不可开交。  
更何况有什么事情是他不能自己处理的呢？

今天的取景地是冰湖。

林彦俊小心翼翼的踩上冰面。  
冰层看起来很薄，不知道能不能承受住各种机器和所有的工作人员。  
但是先看看景吧。  
景好才是第一要素。

走在冰面上的感觉和在旁边看是不一样的。  
水下面好像很清澈，莹莹的蓝光透过冰面泛出来。

好像蓝色的钻石。

林彦俊好像是看着冰面上出现裂纹的。  
一块完整的冰面裂出了大理石的纹理。

其实挺美的，应该让摄影师拍下来的。

这是林彦俊坠下冰面的时候脑子里的最后一个想法。

在水下的时候，林彦俊才觉得这就是真正的蓝色钻石。  
水变得锋利刺骨，就像坚硬的钻石一样。

但是又和在冰面上有一些不一样了。

它失去了颜色。

林彦俊想起以前看到电视剧里的人溺水，他都会觉得虚假。  
但是现在他才知道是真的。

水下就是一片漆黑。  
看不到水面上面，也看不到你的周围。  
像是在一个黑洞里。

他只是一直一直往下沉下去。  
站不起来，也没有办法游。  
水温太低使他的四肢很快就失去了知觉，好像只有重力在他身上发挥作用。  
他已经不知道自己是静止的还是下坠的。

他失去了意识。

好像做了一个很长很长的梦。

等到他再醒来的时候，周围的颜色都是白色。  
是在医院里。

他的眼睛睁开了，但是意识似乎还没有恢复。  
他就这么安静的躺着。  
病房里一个人都没有。  
林彦俊忍不住怀疑是自己失去了听觉还是本来就没有声音。

他突然想到了陈立农。  
他想他了。

“彦俊！你醒了！”  
“医生！医生！”  
有人进来了。

不知道是谁。

林彦俊能接收到声音，但是却没有处理的能力。

“彦俊！彦俊！”  
身边的人在反复的叫他。

“啊！”  
林彦俊像刚刚被从水上捞出来的人一样突然开始大口的呼吸。  
意识好像随着氧气一点一点的回到了大脑里。

“啊！彦俊！你终于醒了！吓死人了！你都躺了快两个星期了！”

两个星期了吗？

“他来过吗？”  
林彦俊很轻的问。

旁边的人只是沉默，让林彦俊恍惚回到了刚苏醒的无声时候。

没有来吧。  
嗯。

林彦俊每天都在这里做着一些很无聊的康复治疗。  
大概又过了两个星期，他才见到陈立农。

“彦俊！”  
陈立农一进来就着急忙慌的把林彦俊掰过来左看右看。  
“我没事。”  
林彦俊觉得他的样子好笑，一边笑着一边说。  
“怎么会没事！你都，”  
“我们出去走走吧，我快闷死了。”  
林彦俊打断了他的话。

林彦俊比以前更畏寒了，即使只是去院子里走走也裹着厚厚的珊瑚绒被子。

“坐一下吧。”  
走到了长椅前面，林彦俊有点累了。

“你最近集训得怎么样？”  
林彦俊问到。  
“还可以吧，这个老师还挺喜欢我的风格的，或许可以跟他去他的展打打下手。”  
“嗯，那挺好的。”

“你，”  
“我这里也挺好的。”  
林彦俊又一次打断了陈立农的话。  
“我们这次取景的地方很和我的心意，他们每天都会拍下来给我看。”

“你的身体，”  
陈立农还是想问，但是这一次又被林彦俊给阻拦了。

用一个吻。

这个吻很冰冷，林彦俊整个人都像是没有温度的。  
这个吻也很苦涩。  
陈立农睁开眼睛才发现林彦俊在哭。

“阿俊，”

“陈立农，我们分手吧。”

陈立农一下有点愣住了。

“为什么？阿俊，你是不是怪我，”

“不是。”  
林彦俊截断了他的话。  
“我从来都没有怪过你，真的。”

“我知道你没有来看我，是因为我没有告诉你。”  
“所以我不怪你。”  
“我只是觉得我们不合适而已。”

“哪里不合适？阿俊！”

“如果我告诉了你，你会来看我吗？”  
林彦俊突然问。

陈立农有一点犹豫。

“看吧，你自己也不知道。”  
林彦俊一边哭着一边轻轻地笑了。  
“就是这样。”  
“如果是我，我也不知道我会怎么样。”  
“我不告诉你不是因为我不想你来看我，而是我想给你一个借口，我不想让自己因为你没有来而怪你。”

“阿俊，”

“可是你知道吗？我要的爱情不是这样的。”  
林彦俊的眼泪大颗大颗的落下来，声音也变得有点颤抖。

“在我昏迷的时候，我做了一个梦。”  
“我梦到我躺在一个巨大的棺材里，那个棺材是冰做的，里面很冷很冷。”  
“我没有睡着，我是醒着的，至少我的眼睛是睁着的。”  
“我能感受到这个棺材漂浮在水面上，周围都是水。”  
“但是水是黑色的，就像是在很深很深的海底。”  
“我的周围没有声音，一个人也没有。”  
“我想从那个棺材里爬出来，可是我动不了。”  
“我动不了。”

陈立农坐在一边哭了。

“那个梦里没有你。”  
“是你没有来。”

陈立农还是沉默，他没有什么可说的。

“陈立农，我还爱你。”  
“但是我们不合适。”  
“这就是原因。”

林彦俊一直哭，整个人都在颤抖。  
陈立农也在哭。  
但是他们没有拥抱。

“这枚戒指。”  
林彦俊把手从裹着的被子里伸出来。  
“我当时说过，只要我还爱你，我就不会摘下来。”  
“所以现在我不会摘。”  
“即使我们分手了，我还是爱你。”  
“等到我不爱你的那一天，我就会自己摘下这枚戒指了。”

林彦俊站了起来，往病房的方向走回去。  
而陈立农还是坐在原地。

我们相爱。

我们分手了。

 

4.  
分手之后的林彦俊并没有过得更好。

他出院了，但是很快又住院了。

“彦俊！你能不能好好照顾自己的身体！你这样天天失眠，睡不好吃不下的也不是事啊！”  
剧组的朋友担心的不得了，但是林彦俊还是没有什么反应。

他只是整宿整宿的失眠。

他害怕睡觉。  
梦里总是会出现那个冰冷的棺材。

这样的情况持续了大概一年吧。  
医生见过很多了，药也吃过很多种了。  
其实没有什么用。  
但是就一直这样好像也没有什么事。

所有的事情都是习惯了就好了，不是吗？

林彦俊还是不停地跟很多剧组去过很多地方。

这一次是韩国。

他们遇到了一个演员的黑粉袭击。

其实只是很小的事情，只是向演员扔了一个玻璃瓶而已。  
因为林彦俊能听懂韩语所以他的反应比其他人都要快。  
演员如果脸受伤了会很麻烦。  
所以他自己挡下了这个玻璃瓶。

头好像破了，血从眼睛上面流下来。

这是林彦俊这么久以来第一次觉得困了。

睡吧。

当陈立农接到林彦俊剧组的朋友打来的电话的时候。他正和老师在准备新的秀展。

“老师，我想离开一趟。”  
一挂下电话他就想老师请假。  
“农农，现在正是紧急的时候啊！”  
这位外国的老师用很蹩脚的中文说。

“老师，他是我的爱人。”  
陈立农直看着老师的眼睛。

老师没有说话。

“那么，你去吧。”  
老师肥肥的脸颊笑得堆了起来。

“要记得把你自己的心带回来。”  
这是老师对他的嘱咐。

当陈立农坐在去韩国的飞机上的时候，他很紧张。  
他知道这一次自己一定要出现在他的身边。  
即使他们已经不是情侣关系了。  
但是就像他说的。  
林彦俊是他的爱人。

 

推开病房的门的时候，林彦俊正安静的躺在床上。  
陈立农轻轻地走过去，在他的病床边坐下。

他好像比以前更瘦了。  
他脸色很苍白，眼睛紧紧的闭着，应该没有做梦。  
他的头上缠着厚厚的纱布，这么好看的脸被划伤了。

陈立农轻轻地拉过他的手握在手里。

两个人手上的戒指都泛着光。

林彦俊觉得有什么凉凉的东西落在了他的手背上。  
他睁开眼睛。  
是陈立农。

林彦俊突然笑了。  
“陈立农，你知道吗？我很久没有梦到过你了。”  
“你在梦里也消失了。”  
“看来只有在医院我才能梦到你吗？”

林彦俊伸出手去摸陈立农的脸。

他的笑容不见了。  
眼泪从眼角划落进枕头里。

原来不是梦。

“不要哭。”  
陈立农很勉强的挤出一个微笑，伸手抹掉了林彦俊的眼泪。  
“我不想你见到我总是哭泣。”

当天晚上陈立农非要挤上林彦俊的小病床。  
他很久没有抱着林彦俊睡过了吧。

林彦俊睡得很沉，失眠了这么久这实在是很珍贵。

但是陈立农几乎一整晚都没有睡。

怀里的人不再是热乎乎的，而是很冰冷的。  
就像一块冰块一样。  
陈立农的眼泪落在他额前的纱布上。

陈立农在这里呆了两天。

互相谁也没有提起他们的关系。

两天之后，林彦俊的纱布下了。  
陈立农要离开了。

“再见。”  
林彦俊笑着说。

“再见。”  
陈立农笑着说。

 

番外  
BGM:独白  
-陈立农，如果是你  
我今天见到一个很像你的人。

今天下班很早，我去了超市。  
当我站在水果的货架前面的时候，我前面的那个人可真像你啊。  
虽然他是背对着我站着，我只能看到一个背影。  
可是，就是背影也很像。

我不知不觉的一直跟着他。  
所幸周末的超市里人很多，他并没有发现我。

他拿起了你以前最喜欢的酸奶，我开始想他会不会就是你。  
以前的时候你总是只喝这种酸奶，被我说你穷讲究你也只是笑呵呵的不说话。

但是他又拿起了你最不喜欢的芹菜。  
嗯，一定不是你。  
你从来不吃芹菜，要是误买了芹菜馅的饺子，你一定会吵着不要吃。

他一直往前走，拿上了一筐草莓。  
以前你总会买草莓给我，应季的贵，就稍微错开再买。  
其实过季的草莓真的很酸，可我从来都告诉过你。  
或许他也是买给喜欢的人的吧。  
甜的草莓。

到了日用区，他拿起两种纸巾在手里认真的比对了一下，然后选了一种放进推车里。  
我想他应该是一个已婚男吧。  
真是一个持家的好男人。  
你可从来都不是这样，你总是大喇喇的，从不会在意这些细节。  
每次我要啰嗦的时候，你就总说这是艺术家独特的不羁，我总是笑你却又拿你没办法。

到了付款的地方，我就跟在他后面。  
我的心跳的有点快，我也不知道我在期待什么。

他掏出钱包来付款。  
啊，并不是呢。  
你并没有带着戒指。  
所以并不是你。

我好像从来没有想过你会摘下戒指。

我有多久没有见过你了。  
如果是你，我会不会跟你打招呼呢？  
如果是你，我还会不会一直跟着你呢？  
应该都不会吧。  
所以我其实不希望是你。

当我抱着一大袋东西走出超市的时候，我看到他向反方向走去了。  
其实我想我应该谢谢他。

我们没有见过，以后也不会再见。

所以陈立农，我们以后也不会再见了吧。

 

-林彦俊，如果是你  
我今天见到了你。

今天秀场的事情被拖延了，我闲来无事就去了超市。  
当我站在水果货架前面的时候，我发现你就站在我后面。  
你似乎还是一点都没有变的样子。  
你好像认出了我，又好像没有认出我。

我发现你在悄悄的跟着我。  
周末超市的人很多，可是我特意走得很慢，让你不会跟丢。  
你整个人趴在推车的扶手上，你以前就爱这样。

我拿起了以前最喜欢的酸奶，当然我现在还是很喜欢。  
以前的时候，这种总是买一送一，所以我总是和你一人一瓶。

我又拿起了芹菜，你应该不知道，我现在已经能吃芹菜了。  
没有人会像你一样，特意给我买不是芹菜的饺子。

今天的草莓很新鲜。  
以前总是只能买过季的草莓，我心里很过意不去，因为直到和你分开我才发现过季的草莓那么酸。  
你明明那么喜欢甜食。  
可是我现在却没有什么机会弥补你。

到了日用区，我拿起两种纸巾对比一下才挑了一种。  
没有你来打理生活我只好学着自己生活，也是那时候我才知道原来即使都是纸巾也有很多不同。  
似乎是离开了你之后，我才发现原来我对过日子一无所知。  
以前你到底是怎么照顾我的？

到了付款的地方，你就站在我后面。  
我看出你有一点紧张。  
我知道你在紧张什么。  
当我伸手付钱的时候，我觉得你似乎有点失望。

我并没有带那枚戒指了。

或许你也还对我抱有什么期待吗？

出了超市的时候，我向你的反方向走去。

我下意识的摸了摸颈上的项链，那里挂着一枚戒指。  
所幸你没有看到。

我知道你不过是把我认成了一个不是我的人，才一直跟着我。

但我有点高兴能假装和你一起逛超市。

毕竟或许我们再也不会再见了。

 

终


End file.
